


La Mer

by seabook



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabook/pseuds/seabook
Summary: Short piece of fiction inspired by Nine Inch Nails'La Mer.Likely the earliest incarnation of a character who reincarnates. Written in 2015 or so.
Kudos: 1





	La Mer

I fell backward off the deck. I saw the night sky, covered with stars and the moon cresting over a nearby iceberg before water flowed over my eyes. I was so cold already that the ocean gave me no shock when met it. My glasses floated away. Bubbles drifted from my many layers of clothes. The ocean, like the sky above, was dark. A dull ache overtook my neck, eyes, scalp and gut. My fingers became numb. The sea swirled in my ears with the whisper of ghosts below. I watched the moon as it drifted away, closing like the eye of a great beast.

For a moment I thought of you. When we started on this expedition, you wrote letters to our children every day and then set them in the fires at our camp. The shreds of blackened paper would land on the nearby bones of the animals, bleached in the Arctic sun. At night when we lay side by side our souls would whisper to each other in sadness and watch the stars as we slept. They would pace in circles around one another, like wolves, eyes never meeting, yet taking scents and movements. I swear I could hear our souls again as I sank. I wondered when my soggy clothes would drag me to the bottom of the sea, where the ocean floor would swallow me up.

As I sank, phosphorescence rose from the depths like one million glittering stars. Some of them group together with the ocean currents, turning into brilliant tongues of fire. As I could feel myself leaving my body, my heartbeat pulsing in my ears, I felt a pair of fingers intertwine with my own.

and when the day arrives

I'll become the sky

and I'll become the sea

and the sea will come to kiss me

for I am going home

nothing can stop me now


End file.
